


i over communicate and feel too much

by a_little_hope (orphan_account)



Series: Femme Reylo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Fem!Reylo, Genderbending, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Lesbian Reylo, Lesbians in Space, Rey Kenobi, Rey Needs A Hug, Submissive Kylo Ren, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/a_little_hope
Summary: i will be your oxygen so you don't drown





	i over communicate and feel too much

**Author's Note:**

> this was a one shot I made for my tumblr post  
> https://snarkyreylo.tumblr.com/post/167253667243/i-over-communicate-and-feel-too-much

She remembers the day they fought like it was yesterday. Everything else is an angry blur of red, but  _her._ Kylo looks herself in the mirror, examining the scar that Rey had given her. Of course, that idiot General had gotten her out of the bacta tank ahead of time, and she was left with a reminder of Rey that would  _never_ fade away. She could still remember the feeling of that lightsaber against her skin. 

 _The smell of burning flesh is one you’ll never get used to. It’s even worse when it’s your own._ She looked down at the sink, anger rising through her body. She can feel another outburst threatening to come on, but she swallows it this time. Ironically, it was  _the scavenger_ who had brought her back down from the momentary emotional high. 

The thought of her in the woods of Takodana, scared, her whole body trembling because of her-  _I do not have compassion for an enemy of the order. I do not have compassion for an enemy of the order. I do not have compassion for an enemy of the order._

 _“Help,”_ It’s weak, and she almost doesn’t hear it at first, but she feels her as if she’s in the room next to her. “ _Water,”_ Kylo closes her eyes, and can see it, the island that Rey’s on. She’s out in the middle of the ocean, and there’s nothing else around her, just blood coming out of a wound on her head. 

That’s when Kylo ran. 

* * *

“ _Breathe,”_ She says. “ _I’ve got you.”_ Despite everything, Rey believes it.

* * *

She woke up in a cave with a cape over her. A girl in all black looked away from her and in to the flame. “You,” Rey isn’t sure if she’s angry or relieved, maybe a bit of both. 

“You’re welcome,” Rey’s taken aback by how softly the girl says this. She remembered the shameful feelings that she felt in the interrogation room when she saw the girl’s face for the first time. When she spoke so softly, when her lips were so close that Rey had felt the slick between her legs for the first time in the life. How inconvenient it had been. How inconvenient it was now. “Since you’re awake, I’ll leave you to your devices,”  

She gets up to leave, but Rey blurts out, “Wait!” Before she can think. 

Kylo tensed, then stopped. “What?” 

“Come here,” She said, “I don’t want to be alone.” 

* * *

Something in Kylo almost breaks,  _so lonely… at night hard to sleep…_ The girl turns back to Rey, letting her meet her eyes for the first time since the night the girl beat her. She’s huddled up next to the fire still, eyes wide, almost pleading for company. 

So Kylo stayed. 

She’d forgotten the last time someone actually wanted her company. “Sit,” Rey said, “it’s kind of weird with you towering over me even more.” Maybe this is her attempt at humor. Kylo almost breaks, a smile threatening to play at her lips. She sits, not knowing what exactly she was doing, or what to say. Kylo cursed herself for being extremely bad at small talk. “Lost your helmet,” 

“No,” Kylo shook her head. “Got rid of it?” 

“Why?”

 “I destroyed it.” 

“Oh,” 

Another awkward moment of silence.  _Goddamn it,_ the warlord thinks to herself,  _just fucking try and keep some sort of conversation with her. “_ I trust Luke has taken a shining to you with your training and everything, considering how everyone finds you to be so perfect.” Something about that hurt her, Kylo can tell the exact moment her face fell. 

“Was that sarcasm?” Rey asks bitterly. 

 _Fuck. I’m going to kill that old bastard. “_ What happened?” 

“He said that I was… too strong… too emotional…” Her cheeks flushed and she looked down at her feet. “Said something like I’ve sensed this power before and it didn’t scare me then but it does now,” Kylo went still. “And I guess that’s fine you know, I don’t have to be immediately welcomed, but he didn’t even give me a chance.” 

“You don’t need him,” She blurts out. 

* * *

The fire is now just embers and they’d been talking for hours, now a mutual silence between them, and Rey kept find herself sneaking glances at Kylo. “Do you have to go back?” Rey asked. 

She didn’t want her to. For a long time Kylo was silent, and Rey thought she might have to ask the question again when the warlord said, “No.” Something in Rey was relieved, perhaps elated, a little too elated, but at the most she was curious. She didn’t pry. “I can’t go back,” 

“You can come home,” She said, “with me.”

“I can’t do that,” 

“I don’t belong here, you don’t belong in the Order. You can come back,” 

“You seem to be forgetting all the war crimes I’ve committed,” She doesn’t say it. She doesn’t say her father’s name. Rey can’t say that she blames her. Maybe she should, but exhaustion from slipping during training and almost drowning got the better of her. She was too tired to blame anyone for anything, “I’ll die if I go back, then again, maybe I deserve it.” 

“No,” Rey took the cape off of her and handed it back to Kylo. “You don’t deserve to die.” 

“I’m a creature, don’t you remember?” 

 _Of course that would come back to bite her._ Rey could think of only one way that might convince her, it was something she’d seen in her mind when she pushed back against her in the interrogation room, something she’d formerly scoffed at. “You’re not a creature,” Rey said, “it was wrong of me to say that.” 

* * *

“It was deserved-” When Kylo turned to Rey, she was cut off by rough lips, kissing her soft ones. It was sudden and abrupt, Rey’s hands were in her long and curly black hair, and Kylo’s were up, still in shock with the movement. Slowly, she placed her gloved hands on either one of Rey’s cheeks, kissing her back softly. 

“Come home,” Rey says again, and this time Kylo nods.  _Home isn’t a place though,_ Rey doesn’t stop kissing her, her lips travel down her neck as she lightly nips the skin on her neck,  _it’s a person._ Kylo moans, practically melting under her touch. “Please,” Kylo fuddled with her many layers, Rey shedding hers in just seconds, laughing and proceeding to help her with hers. It was a heat of the moment thing, something that Rey would probably regret later, something that Kylo most definitely wouldn’t regret despite her awkwardness and lack of knowledge on these sort things. “Spread your legs,” Kylo listened to the command and let Rey take control. 

_God, it was fucking great when she took control._


End file.
